Keep Me Warm
by DanceRawrDemyx
Summary: Canada feels like nobody notices him. But someone does. Crappy summary.changed rating to M ;) For XxYoungMasterxX
1. Chapter 1

**First Hetalia Story. And my 2****nd**** Yaoi posted on here! **

**CanadaXRussia, for XxYoungMasterxX**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." My own pet can't even remember who I am. Nobody notices me. I'm just the ghost around that room that people sit on!

"So we're all here!?" America said and started going onto his usual crap he talks about. I never can really pay attention. He talks so fast. I don't like America either. He makes people mad and then they confuse me for him and beat me up. Especially mean Cuba.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" America finished.

"uhm… I didn't hear…" I said.

"So we're all good? Awesome!" America concluded and started erasing the board.

"Don't worry, it will fail like always." Russia said to me. Our eyes locked and I blushed. He heard me?

"Oh, thank you anyways." I said quickly and quietly. Russia smiled and my heart stopped. It was a regular smile, rather than his normal evil one.

The meeting was over and I was looking for my ride outside. It was awfully cold, and I wasn't prepared. My ride wasn't here.

"He must have forgotten…" I said to myself.

"Canada?" I turned around and Russia stood there.

"Oh hello Mr. Russia." I said nervously.

"Did you need a ride somewhere?" He said.

"I'm sure he'll be here…"

"We were forgotten again." Kuma said.

"I'll give you a ride." Russia said opening the passenger door to his car.

"Thank you Mr. Russia…" I said climbing in.

"Well I wouldn't want you out in the cold, you look like your freezing." Russia said and wrapped his scarf around me. I blushed… a lot.

"Where to?" he asked.

"the airport…" I said timidly.

"Then off we go!" Russia said starting the car.

**Eh? Good? Yay! Leave a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ow.. I can't use my right arm… it hurts so much!**

**Hey people, I realize that the characters are a bit OOC but I watched Axis Powers in Japanese so like all these extra things are new… **

**Chapter two! :D**

"We have arrived." Russia said smiling. "Don't miss your flight."

"Thank you Mr. Russia." I said quietly.

"Its no problem. I would not want you to freeze out in the cold. I will see you at the next World Conference."

"FLIGHT 720 TO CANADA WILL BE DEPARTING IN A MOMENT!" said the loud speaker. I ran to the gate to the plane (I don't have to worry about security) but the flight had already taken off.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said.

"I'm invisible." I said feeling low. Looks like I had only one option. Something was telling me to go to Russia. The next flight to Canada was tomorrow, but the next flight to Russia was a few hours. So I bought a ticket and waited.

I knocked on the large wooden door.

"Hello… can I help you?" Said a young boy.

"I'm here to see Mr. Russia… I'm Canada…" I said.

"Come in. He should be home soon. I'm Latvia." Said the small country. "Can I ask why you have Mr. Russia's Scarf?"

"He let me wear it… because it was cold… I forget to give it back…"

"That was oddly nice. Russia usually doesn't do that stuff…"

"Do what stuff, Latvia?" Russia said walking in the door.

"N-nothing sir!" Latvia said shaking. Russia put a hand on his head.

"Did you miss your flight Canada?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Uhm… here's your scarf back!" I said quickly handing it to him. He smiled.

"Latvia."

"Yes sir?"

"I would like you, Estonia, and Lithuania, to go get some things from some places." Russia said pulling out a list. Latvia took it.

"Yes sir." He went off to get the other countries and soon the front door was closed.

"How long do you wish to stay Canada?" Russia asked me.

"I was wondering if I could stay maybe a few days…"

"That's fine, and you can call me Ivan." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. With anyone else they're would be a sort of rape feeling right now, but I feel as though I can trust Ivan.

"I'm afraid I have no available rooms though."  
"I could sleep on a couch or something…" I said looking down.

"Nonsense! You can sleep with me!" Ivan said with a smile. I blushed a dark red. Ivan picked up my bags and went upstairs. I grabbed Kumajiro and followed him down a long hallway.

Ivan's room was huge. Especially the bed. NO! I don't mean to think dirty! It just sounds that way…

"You must be tired. You can bathe and get ready for bed." Ivan said smiling again.

"Thank you Ivan…" I said.

"Again, no problem! I'm just glad you are here!" Ivan said and patted me on the back.

Then I went off to bathe.

**Hey readers. Drop me a review! Please! For the pasta!**

**Also, check out my story Nightmare's Soul. Its Soul eater, so if you like it, atleast check it out!**

**Thanks! **

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Herro everyone! I am Japan! **

**Looks like updating time. **

**I wasn't that happy today tho… fight (I guess you could say) with my boyfriend… :(**

**BUT ALL BETTER! :) **

**Not sure how much will be typed today. So thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Hints of USUK**

**Chapter three**

I came out of the bathroom wearing only my pajama pants. Kumajiro was sleeping on the couch and I assumed Ivan was downstairs still.

"I never would have thought you would have abs." Ivan said. He appeared out of nowhere.

"They're not really abs… it's more like an outline of them…" I said

"He arms are pretty strong looking too." Ivan…purred?

"Well I do have to carry around Kumajiro all day… he's quite heavy." Said bear made a noise of annoyance.

"How strong are you?"

"What do you mean Matthew?" Ivan said with a slight smirk.  
"N-nothing." I said loudly. Kumajiro made another annoyed sound and clawed my side.

"ow… kumajiro…" I said holding the wound. Ivan walked up with a bandage. He wrapped my side with it.

"Thank you Ivan.."

"All better Da?" He said.

"Yes… Kumajiro can be mean sometimes…"

"He is a mean little bear… Well I am going to bathe. See you later." He said walking out.

After he left I crawled into bed. It was very soft. I could get used to sleeping here… NOT WITH IVAN I MEAN! Ah.. I need to think more…

"Sorry if I woke you." Ivan whispered getting into bed. I wasn't sure when I dozed off exactly. I've never seen him without the big coat before…

"You like what you see da?" he said. I blushed. I wasn't checking out his body!

"I am only teasing Matthew." He said chuckling. I could feel the warmth of his body through the blankets. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." I replied. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Ok." He said and I turned the other way. I shivered again. Stupid body! I'm not cold!  
I then felt a warm pair of arms slide around me.

"Do not lie. I know you are cold." Ivan said. He was warm… but why would he do something like this? I'll admit I have small feelings for Ivan since I first saw him. Don't be surprised. Most of us countries are gay! You don't want to know what I've heard from my brother and England…

But there was no way that Ivan could return the feelings. If he even way gay!

I could feeling my eyes getting heavy but I was uncomfortable facing that way. Despite that, the evil hands of sleep dragged me away.

**Not that long… shorter than the last chapter… Next one will be longer I promise! This one was more of a fluffy chapter hinting towards the yaoi. And Canada admitting to us, his feelings ;) **

** OH a yeahhhh USUK! I had to add that. I majorly ship USUK… even if this is Canada/Russia.**

** Drop me a review please! It makes me really happy when you do. If I get enough, I'll try to do two chapters tomorrow! **

**I would today… but I have an orchestra concert. Wish me luck! **

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm.. one chapter today. I NEED DEM REVIEWS! They keep me going on the story.  
Trust me… I got one bad review and I kept saying im a bad writer the next day. DON'T MAKE ME CRY!**

**Anyways, short chapter. I want to be able to type my sad story and my Soul eater story.**

**Chapter Four! :D**

"You're creepy Canada. Why would you think I could love you? Even if I was gay, I'd rather marry Belarus that kiss you!" Ivan screamed at me. I cowered down in the corner.

"You'd be better off just being alone the rest of your life. Rather than even try. Nobody loves you. That's why you're invisible. You are NOBODY!"

My eyes opened, tears filling them. But when I looked in front of me, I say Ivan's sleeping face. It was peaceful and beautiful. I must've flipped over while sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him so I was going to get out of bed. When I tried to move, I was pulled closer. I forgot he had his arms around me.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said peeking above Ivan's head.

"Not now Mr. Kumajiro!" I whispered.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro said louder. I went to go push him off of Ivan's head when a hand caught my wrist.

"What are you doing?" Ivan said with a smile, his other arm still around me.

"Kumajiro… I didn't want him to wake you…" I said.

"Food…" the bear whined.

"I'll get you food." Ivan said to Kumajiro. He then pulled me closer to him. I was blushing… a lot.

"You looked adorable when you blush." Ivan said.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"N-no!" I normally don't think about this but I wondered what it would be like to kiss Ivan. Then I realized I really want to. But no such move was made.

Ivan got up, his warm arm leaving my body. Kumajiro jumped on me.

"Food?" He said, biting my arm. It didn't hurt or bleed though.

"I'm not food!" I yelled. Ivan picked up Kumajiro.

"You are heavy… I'll get you some food." He said. They walked downstairs and I got up and followed.

"Where are the boys?" I asked Ivan. He shrugged. The phone rang.

"Could you get that?" He asked. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"I have the boys- wait, YOUR NOT RUSSIA! WHO ARE YOU!?" screamed the phone. I panicked and hung up the phone.

"Ivan… Belarus has the boys." I said.

**Cliff hanger! :D **

**Haha **

**Anyways. Review, and check out my story ****Alfred's Suicide. ****It's sad tho…**

**~DanceRawrDemyx**


End file.
